bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Battle: Vampire Training
A green haired individual was walking with his brother. Seishi said, "I'll let you meet my friend Kite. He's the one who helped me when I was lost and had no where to go." Shuuji nodded his head, smiling. Seishi opened a portal to the Great Training Spiral, which Kite was standing at. Shiro suddenly appeared from the shadows. "What do we have here?" Shuuji felt his reiatsu and told Seishi, "This guy seems to be like you... A Vampire was it?" Seishi laughed, "First off, its a Reikon Kyuuban. Second, this guy might be a lost person. Let's go ask Kite whether he is." Before they could, Kite walked towards Shiro, not seeing Shuuji and Seishi. "So... what's going on with the LAW?" "Nothing as of now. Just enjoying the environement. Getting stronger in preparation for 'something' a bit later on from now." Shiro took a deep breath in "What about yourself?" "Not much... though there's someone I want you to meet. He's a new one and since you are quite a high rank in the 13 Dracula, maybe you could train him? I mean.. the LAW is still the best for new RK." Kite laughed. Seishi stepped out. "Would that be me?" Shiro sighed "Training huh?. Hmm. I guess I'm for it. Should I get started then or would you like to try your hand at my zanpakuto first? Neither choice is easy but, at least it will give me a chance to evaluate your abilities." Seishi unsheathed his sword while Shuuji sighed, "Have fun training while I do nothing." He sat below a tree, finding food from his bag. Seishi also took a shield out, revealing his complete Tinbe-rochin. "Ah unique weapon. One moment. You over there. Someone special should be here shortly to meet me. He should be entertainment for you." Shiro turned back to Seishi drawing his blades "Shall we begin?" Shuuji smiled at that comment. "That would be fun." Seishi laughed, "Anytime, umm... what's your name?" he asked. "You can just call me...Law. Someone such as yourself has to earn the right to know my name." Shiro stated as he charged at Seishi swinging his blades. Seishi sheathed his sword and dropped it on the ground, wanting to use his fists for this battle. Kite laughed at this sight, having dejavu on his first battle against Seishi. "So.. what are we learning today, Law-sensei?" Shiro stopped his blades at Seisei's neck. "Heh? I thought I made myself clear when I said I wanted to guage your combat potential. But hand-to-hand? Are you sure? That may be a worse choice for you against me." Seishi backflipped to go one step behind. He used the first Reikon Kyuuban skill taught to him by Kite, Ketsueki Butoukai. He used it to get behind Shiro and punched him, closing his eyes, wondering whether he hit accurately. Shiro blocked the attack with his hand " Now. Now. I thought we were having a talk. Is that anyway to treat you instructor?" Shiro flipped Seishi over him as he coonitnued "Now. Where would you like to start?" "Looks like I forgot my manners." Seishi laughed though he became serious. "Do whatever you want as long as it doesn't require much contact with anyone." Shuuji smiled as this sight, "He never changes..." he then shouted, "So, where's that special person?" "He'll be here in a while. He is coming from Egypt after all." Shiro turned his attention back to Seishi. "Fine then." Shiro used his enhanced speed appearing behind Seishi in a blink of an eye before swinging his blade. Seishi jumped, trying to avoid the blade, but he couldn't. He was a minute late and his leg got cut pretty badly by it. He said nothing though, touching back down to the ground and picking up his sword, at the same time, limping. "I see we have to increase your speed. Hm. What else?" Shiro lunged foward slashing downward with a shunpo enhancing the swing of his blade. Seishi quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked Shiro's attack. However, the swing was too strong that it knocked Seishi's sword out of his hand. Shuuji stood there laughing at his brother, "Sorry. He's a bit immature." he laughed. Seishi glared at his brother then remember his grandfather's teachings, "Do not get distracted. You'll open your back to the opponent." Shiro looked over at Shuuji. "The real immature ones are those who can't respect the growth of others." He turned back to Seishi. "Grab your weapon. We shall begin again." "Yup! I'm an immature one." Shuuji continued laughing at himself, "If your friend isn't going to come.. I'll just go back to the hideout..." Seishi walked over to his sword and grabbed it. He charged at Shiro with his piercing eyes. Upon charging, he stopped himself all of a sudden and shouted, "Sky break free and guide my spirit. Gather your form and seal the the moon,'' ''Way Of Destruction No. 86, Tentai Hi!"' '"What the!?" Shiro tried to dodge but the flames were coming too fast. He began to defend with his blade but, the flames dispersed before reaching him. "Huh?" Van descended from above "Tsk. Tsk. Brother of mine. Letting yourself get caught of guard like that just because you were in 'instructor' mode." Van turned to look at Seishi "Look at this upstart trying to use my kido spell. Not bad. But not as good as the original" Van laughed "Allow me to demonstrate. Hado. 86, Tentai Hi!" Van shot a ball of fire toward Shuuji creating a wall of fire in front of him. "Now. What was this I heard about you wanting to leave?" Shuuji punched right through the Kido and sustained a few cuts on his body, proving his strength. "Now this would be fun." he laughed. Seishi looked at Shiro and asked, "Could we fight somewhere else, away from.. these two?" he was scared of his brother fighting but was even more scared that his brother would be fighting this guy. Shiro nodded in agreement. "Very well. I wouldn't want any distractions anyway. Let us be on our way." He then looked toward Shuuji "Be careful. As goofy as my brother may seem, he isn't someone you should take lightly. That's the quickest way to lose your life." He smirked as he vanished into the distance with Seishi Van cracked his wrists. "En garde!." He created a crystal rapier and charged toward Shuuji. Shuuji unsheathed his sword and destroyed the rapier upon it touching his sword. "As funny as I may look, do not underestimate me as well." Shuuji laughed. Van landed on the ground causing the earth below him to crack and vanish due to his spiritual energy. "You are still young. Don't make me laugh. You think because you were able to break my feeble rapier that you are able to be a match for me. Overconfidence is a burden. Hope you're prepared." "No, it is you who is overconfident. Have you ever heard of that child prodigy? Gin Ichimaru. He was younger then me, yet he defeated a third seat easily. Despite my age, I have made even the captain commander tremble in fear. Do not injure my friends or I'll kill you. Let your guard down, and you'll suffer." he said. "Your arrogance shall be the reason for your downfall." he said as he used his reiatsu to fly in the air. Van appeared behind Shuuji laying a hand on his shoulder "Captain commander? I am far beyond that. I have cross blades with a God. I do not have arrogance. I just know the extent of my abilities where as someone such as you thinks that they know." Van released his grip as he moved beside Shuuji glaring into his eyes "And do not threaten me again or next time you may lose an arm or worse." Van snapped his fingers causing crystal particles left on Shuuji's shoulder to shatter. "Am I supposed to be scared? Cuz I ain't. I shall protect my friends and family. My clan, the exiled, shan't be disgraced by myself. I shall continue my clan's legacy. Even if it costs me my life." Shuuji said as he felt pain on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Seishi was running with Shiro towards another place. "Where are we going?" "Scared? No. More of a warning to beware of what you are getting yourself into. Battle is not an art for revenge but a method of conveying your feelings. You are obviously still a child if you are willing to throw away your life for such a simple cause." Van sighed as he turned his back to Shuuji Shiro turned to Seishi. "Just to this clearing up ahead. This should be far enough that way we can get the full amount of training in." "That's what you think. One man's meat is another man's poison. Ever heard of that? You might think its stupid. I might think its noble. Its just opinions. Get it?" Shuuji suddenly felt pain around his chest. "Oh no, not now. Please not now!" he thought. He a quarter of his decimating reiatsu. Seishi stopped upon feeling that reiatsu. "Oh no. This is bad. Looks like your brother is really good or my brother is getting hurt." Van shrugged "Oh well. I guess my words aren't enough for you. I suppose there is always poetry." he lauged at his own lame joke before turning back to Shuuji "Hm.?" Shiro rolled his eyes. "Like I care about what they are doing. This is about me and you. So you need to get your head out of the clouds and focus!" Shuuji couldn't move. The wound was too deep right now. His vision was blurring. Regardless, he continued to fight... tried to fight anyway. He charged forward, not knowing where he's going. But he experienced this before. One of the moves used by Shinpo caused his vision to go blur. All he needed to do was hear. Once he heard a sound, he would naturally react to it. Seishi was still worried about Shuuji, knowing that his wound wasn't healed yet. He was afraid that it would get even worse during his fight with Van. "Sensei, what are we going to learn next?" he asked, standing on a branch. Van looked on laughing as he watched Shuuji charge in a diffeent direction "Are you ok? What happened to that energy I felt before? Your spiritual energy keeps rising before taking a sudden fall again." Shiro sighed at Seishi "First you have to learn how to focus that way your strength isn't divided and you can take in as much as possible." "True. That is one of my weak points. That and showing my back to the opponent all the time." Seishi said, nodding his head. Worried about Shuuji, he made himself go back to the fight. Meanwhile, Shuuji's eyes were still blurry. He suddenly felt a familiar presence. He knew who it was at once as he was hit by a canon. Though he felt better instead of getting hurt from that shot. Seishi grinned as he started to head back, sealing his Zanpakuto again. Shuuji's eyes weren't as blur as it was before and could see slight images. Knowing that he couldn't fight any longer, he calmed down and said, "'''Kousei, Rinne." He released his Zanpakuto and Earth, Fire, Wind & Water surrounded him. He reached out to the fire and the wind, grabbing a Nunchaku and a Sai respectively. He held his Nunchaku in his right hand while his Sai was in his left hand. He whispered, "Kihaku Kasei, Rinne." Smoke appeared and the person coming out of it wasn't Shuuji. It was a man with yellow hair and ocean blue eyes. "Ah. I hate being summoned." Van tilted his head slightly "Oh? What is this? Looks like you have even more tricks than I realized? Heh. Bring it on. Show me what you got." Van mootioned his hand as if to propose a challenge. "Kanjō no Henka, Kurushimi." Rinne said as he charged reiatsu into his Sai. He threw it towards Van, hoping that it would hit.